


Decisions

by purplejellosg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End of Season 8 fix-it, F/M, Fix It, Fluff, Post-Episode: s08e18 Threads, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1
Summary: What could’ve happened at the end of season eight?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 27
Kudos: 108





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrybouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybouquet/gifts).



> Not beta’ed and typed on my phone so all typos/mistakes are mine and autocorrects!

It was a tempting offer, but in the end the decision wasn’t a hard one to make. Jack sat in front of General Hammond and President Hayes, his hands clasped on his lap in front of him over the file with the proposal within it.

He’d read every page, every line. Three or four times, in all honesty. Deliberating, debating, considering the options abs weighing up the cost.

At the end of the day, he decided, the price was too high.

Everything he wanted was finally within his grasp; he’d be a fool if he turned away from it now.

“I’m flattered,” he said after a long silence, his expression earnest. “But you’ve got to know that this isn’t me. It’s not what I signed up for. I’m not a paper-pushing kind of guy - no offence, George.”

“None taken,” General Hammond assured him with a smile, appearing entirely unsurprised by the decision. Given that they’d seen each other a few days ago, at the quiet memorial ceremony held for Jacob Carter, Jack realised Hammond had probably known before he had what his decision would be.

They’d been subtle, frat regs still being one of the few things they had to resolve, but both he and his Carter - Sam, the little voice in his mind correctly with a smug tone - had agreed that enough was enough; they’d waited, put the job first and now it was time for them to put themselves first.

The Goa’uld were mostly dealt with, though neither of them were kidding themselves that there wouldn’t be another threat to Earth and all who lived on it. As and when that threat made itself known, they were prepared to do their part on the front lines.

Together.

That was their one condition, their one request after fighting side by side for eight long years. 

Whatever they faced next, they wanted to face it together.

“Are you sure, Jack?” President Hayes asks with a sigh. “You’re the best man for the job,” he added, glancing at Hammond for backup. “We’ve considered a lot of people, and yours is the only name that consistently makes it to the top.”

“I appreciate that, Sir, really I do.” Jack considered his words carefully, hesitantly continuing. “But I’ve had just under a year to get settled at the SGC, to find my feet so to speak. There’s been a lot of change over the last eighteen months, and I feel like things are finally settling down. I don’t want to upset the apple cart, not if it can be avoided.”

President Hayes nodded, but couldn’t keep his disappointment from showing. It was General Hammond who cleared his throat, throwing a pointed look in Jack’s direction. “You had a counter-offer for us, didn’t you, Son? Or at least something you wanted to discuss?”

“Yes, Sir, there was.” Jack coughed, wiping his sweaty palms on the pant legs of his dress blues in a way he hoped was subtle. “I wanted to talk to you both about the possibility of staying on as Commander at the SGC, but resign my commission so I’m there as a civilian.”

There was a moment of silence. General Hammond’s lips twitched knowingly and he was careful to keep from meeting Jack’s gaze. 

“Would I be right in assuming the reason for that request also plays into your reasoning for turning down the Head of Homeworld Security?” President Hayes queried, an eyebrow arched. “Something, or someone, keeping you in Colorado Springs?”

“I... couldn’t say at this point, Sir,” Jack said eventually. “It depends on the outcome of this conversation, but I’m certainly hoping there will be.”

Hayes nodded slowly, his expression thoughtful. A slow smile spread across his face and he leaned forward, arms resting on his desk. “I’m sure we can come to some kind of arrangement. A compromise of sorts, if you’d be willing to hear me out.”

Jack nodded, hope warring with uncertainty in his chest.

#

He’d sent her a text from the airport in DC, asking if he’d be able to stop by and see her on his way home. He either hadn’t wanted to have the conversation they needed to have at the SGC or hadn’t wanted to wait until the following morning.

Either way, Sam offered to save him the cab fare and pick him up so they could have the conversation sooner rather than later.

Her stomach was twisting with nerves, her heart racing in her chest as she paced the arrivals lounge, waiting for his flight to be announced.

She didn’t know exactly what he’d been planning to say to General Hammond or the President, or anyone else who’d been at the meeting. 

She’d known about the promotion he’d been offered; they’d discussed it at length at the cabin after Daniel and Teal’c had left them to have a few days alone together. She’d told him to take it; they’d argued about what it would mean for them. 

She’d pointed out it would mean he was no longer directly above her in the chain of command; he pointed out that it wouldn’t matter if he was in DC and she was in Colorado Springs. 

They talked about her taking a transfer, maybe to Area 51, but he’d been concerned what that would mean for her career in command - not to mention for SG1. 

In the end, they’d been able to agree on one thing - that they wanted to be together, and they wanted it to be done right. They’d keep it subtle, keep it between them, but they didn’t want it to be seen as being wrong or disrespectful of the Air Force they’d served for so long.

So here she was, pacing in a nearly empty airport, waiting for him to come home, hopefully to her.

The thought made her smile, even as more butterflies took flight in her stomach and her heart did a giddy leap.

Oh, God.

It was so close, she could almost believe it. Almost see it. If she didn’t rein in her thoughts, she’d be imagining what it would be like to go home to him - with him. To wake up most mornings to his sleepy grin and slow kisses, soft touches and whispers of sweet nothings. She was even anticipating the silly domestic stuff, sharing the household chores and making a home together.

But all that depended on the outcome of the conversation Jack had had, and whether it was the one they were desperately going for. 

If it wasn’t... She stifled a sigh, squared her shoulders. Well, if it wasn’t, she’d do what she had to do to make it happen.

She was her father’s daughter, after all, and Jacob Carter had been nothing if not stubborn. Determined, he would’ve said. And he’d made it damn clear he wanted - expected - her to be happy.

No matter what the cost.

The tannoy announced the arrival of his flight and Sam clasped her hands together.

This was it.

#

The answer was plain from the grin on his face. He tried to keep his expression neutral, had been planning to draw it out a little, but the second he’d seen her standing there waiting for him, his plans went out the window.

She was there, he was there.

And, finally, they could be together.

In public.

The ink was barely dry on the papers he’d signed but Jack didn’t care. 

The papers were signed, witnessed.

He was free to do what he wanted, and what he wanted was to take the blond Lt Colonel into his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

So...

... That’s what he did.

“Sir...?” 

The word was barely out of her mouth when he reached for her. He slid his arms around her as he had done once before, dipping her slightly as his lips found hers.

As she had done before, she hesitated for the smallest of seconds, then wound her arms around him and returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

He didn’t care if anyone stopped to stare, didn’t hear the catcalls or whistles or see the wistful glances of passers by as they murmured about the romanticism of it all.

He didn’t care about anything except Samantha Carter and his future with her as Major General Jack O’Neill, retired, Civilian Head of the SGC and Deputy Head of Homeworld Security, to be based at the SGC.

Hopefully soon to be husband of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, CO of SG1.

#


End file.
